From Childhood to Adulthood: Part II
by angelkittysmith
Summary: One of my other best friends, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie, begin visiting Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment with me. Only this time, we are working on a film about disclosing diagnoses at work- as a matter of fact, 4 different films in one video! Of course, no meeting is complete without dinner. NOTE: I do not own Liberty's Kids or iCarly. Nickelodeon and PBS do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ideas for a Script

One mild Saturday in March 2017, one of my best friends, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie, met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Is there any reason why you invited me and my parents to come over to your apartment this evening?" Carly asked. "Well, Carly, James is going to work on a script for a film with your mother about disclosing a diagnosis at work," Sarah told Carly. "Oh, that sounds like fun!" Carly remarked. "Do you guys have any more good news for us?" I asked. "Well, we got accepted to Woodland Summer Camp as major staff members- Sarah a TSS for a young girl named Charlotte, James a camp counselor for the boys' cabin, and Henri the art director," James happily announced. "Congratulations, everyone!" I happily exclaimed. "Yeah, I got accepted to be a camp counselor at PNC YMCA," Carly announced. "I can't wait to get started writing that script with you, James," Mrs. Shay stated. "I can help film it," Mr. Benson offered. "So can I," Henri agreed. "What do you know about technology, Henri?" James asked. "A lot of stuff, James," Henri replied. "If there's something I don't know, Mr. Benson can help me, right?" "Yes, Henri," Mr. Benson replied. "I can help you." "That reminds me," James stated. "I still miss my old girlfriend, Phillis. If she didn't get a job at such a young age, we would still be dating each other." "Why couldn't you just get a job with her, James?" Sam asked. "Because I was unable to disclose my true feelings, since I don't have a diagnosis," James explained. "Speaking of which, would any of you guys like something to drink?" "How about a glass of craft beer?" I asked. "Sure," James replied. "Coming right up!" "Sarah, I thought that we were going to have dinner served here," Carly told Sarah. "Why did you think that, Carly?" Sarah asked. "Because Alex always made us something to eat before we did an activity," Carly explained. "I'm sorry, Carly," Sarah apologized. "We just don't have much food to cook right now. But next week, we will make you guys something to eat for dinner." "All right," Carly happily remarked. James got us all our beverages. "Guys, Mrs. Shay and I are writing a script for a video to start filming next weekend," he then told us. "But, we need your help for ideas." "How about if we have a narrator who announces 4 different skits for the film?" Sarah suggested. "James, you would make the perfect fit for that!" "I guess I could be the narrator," James agreed. "I know someone better who can film the skits- my dad!" "Your dad?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Yes, Mrs. Shay," James answered. "My dad- George Hiller!" "Henri and Mr. Benson can just be actors in the film," James continued. "All right," Henri happily stated. "That's even better!" "We can think about filming these skits somewhere in the downstairs lobby," Mr. Benson suggested. "Or how about in our room, where James has a desk?" Henri asked. "We'll see, Henri," James told him. "Anyway, do any of you guys have ideas for skits we can do?" "We could do a skit where we disclose during an interview," Sarah suggested. "I can be in that film with Sarah," I volunteered. "Then, we can do a skit about disclosing at a job offer," Mrs. Shay suggested. "I can be in that film with Sam," Freddie agreed. "Then, we can do another skit about disclosing while hired," Henri suggested. "I could play the weird guy... whatever his name is?" "Todd, Henri," James replied. "His name is Todd." "I can play the human relations person- whatever his name is, who helps Henri's character," Mr. Benson volunteered. "His name is Harold Riser," James informed us. "Harold Riser," Mr. Benson repeated to himself. "Finally, we could do another skit where we disclose after an issue," Carly suggested. "Sarah, can you be in that skit with me, please?" "I would love to, Carly," Sarah replied. "Heck, I can even be the same woman who discloses with Angel's character... whatever their names are!" "Cynthia, Bethany, and Kathryn," James told us. "Perfect," I shouted out. "I could play Bethany, Sarah could play Cynthia, and Carly could play Kathryn!" "I guess that could work," Sarah agreed. "After all, Angel, Carly, and I are best friends!" "Well, I guess we better start working together to write the script, Mrs. Shay," James told Mrs. Shay. "Uh-huh," Mrs. Shay agreed. "Hey, I may not be a Phillis, but I am there to help you whenever you need it!" "Mrs. Shay, can you, Mr. Benson, and Carly drive me back home?" I politely asked. "Sure, Angel," Mrs. Shay replied. "Thanks for some great film ideas, everyone!" I told my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revising the Script

The first Saturday in April 2017 was quite chilly when I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. One of my other best friends, Carly Shay, along with her parents, Sam and Freddie, were going to come and rehearse the script that James had revised for us. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I made cobb salad for lunch." "Oooh, yummy!" I remarked. "Hey, where is James?" I asked. I then saw James practicing juggling balls in the living room. "James, why are you practicing juggling balls inside when you should be working on the script for the movie?" James stopped juggling and turned to me. "Because I am angry," he stated. "Why are you angry, James?" I asked. "My dad is too busy to come in and film, so I don't know how we are going to be able to do the film now," James explained to me. "Also, I wanted to take portraits of my friends outside, but it's too cold," he continued. "Don't worry, James," I encouraged him. "There are still plenty of Saturdays in April where you can do that. Besides, Sarah, Henri, and I want to see your updated script." Sarah and Henri then came into the living room. "Hi, guys!" James greeted his siblings. "Don't mind me juggling in the living room when I could have been working on the script. Again, both of those take practice." "How were you able to disclose your juggling talent, James?" I asked him. "I had to think about what I was doing before I could show the public," James explained. "Now, back to the script... what do you guys think of the new script I wrote about disclosing a diagnosis at the end of the first day?" James showed us the revised script. "That's very nice, James," Sarah agreed. "Is your dad still going to come and film us?" Henri asked. "That's what I wanted to tell you guys," James explained. "My dad is too busy with work in Florida to come and film us, so would you do the honor of filming us, Henri?" "Yes, James," Henri replied. "I could be the manager and Sarah could be the employee," James stated. "Sure, James," Sarah agreed. "I would love that." "Wait a minute, what about my skits?" I asked. "You can be in the skit with disclosing after an issue with Carly now, Angel," Sarah explained. "But wait, isn't Carly your friend?" I asked Sarah. "She was your friend first," Sarah told me. "No, she was your friend!" "No, she was your friend!" "All right girls, that's enough!" James stopped us. "Sarah, I did think you would make a good Cynthia Morelock at first, but you would make a much better employee." "Yeah, I wouldn't mind being in a skit with Carly," I told everyone. "After all, Sarah was right: Carly was one of my best friends first." "I am still on track to film," Henri stated. "Well, I will be back this evening," I told my friends. Later that day, I drove up with Carly and her parents, Sam and Freddie, back to Sarah, James, and Henri's apartment. Carly even made us baby potatoes with arugula pesto for dinner. "So, how is the revised script going, James?" Mrs. Shay asked James. "Get this, Mrs. Shay," James replied. "I wrote a new script about disclosing at the end of the first day of work that Sarah and I are going to be in." "I thought Sarah was going to be in a skit with me," Carly chimed in. "Actually, you and Angel are going to be in the skit about disclosing after an issue, Carly," Sarah explained to Carly. "Oh well, I was Angel's friend first." "What's the deal with your dad, James?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Is he still coming to town to film?" "No, Mrs. Shay," James replied. "He will be busy with a trip to Florida, so my younger stepbrother, Henri will film the skits." "Then, what am I supposed to do?" Mr. Benson asked. "Why don't you help me film, Mr. Benson?" Henri asked. "I would love to help with that, Henri," Mr. Benson replied. "I am very good with technology." "And so am I," Henri stated. "Here are your scripts, guys," James stated, passing out scripts to me, Sarah, and Carly. He and Sarah rehearsed the skit about disclosing at the end of the first day, while Carly and I rehearsed the skit about disclosing after an issue. Sarah and James also came up with names for their characters. Sarah picked Rachel for the employee, and James picked Tim for the manager. We then all decided on what costumes to wear in the skits. Sarah and James picked the same white shirts, black pants, and black shoes they wore for their interviews at Woodland Summer Camp. Carly and I picked our white shirts and black pants that we wore for our high school band concerts in the past. Next, we decided to film the skits in James's bedroom, which had a desk, and the lobby downstairs, which was also very office-like. Mrs. Shay offered to drive me back to my mom's apartment, along with Carly and Mr. Benson. "Thanks for some great ideas for filming, everyone!" I told my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Filming the Video

On a chilly second Saturday of April 2017, I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland. One of my other best friends, Carly Shay, as well as her parents, Sam and Freddie, were arriving to help film the movie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Is everybody ready to film the skits?" James asked us. "Of course I am, James," Mrs. Shay replied. "Freddie and I will go downstairs and help Carly and Angel film their skit about disclosing after an issue." Carly and I were both dressed in white blouses, black pants, and black shoes. I played Cynthia Morelock, the boss at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh while Carly played Kathryn, the employee. Before we filmed, James offered me a glass of juice to drink. We went downstairs to the lobby, which looked like an office. "Let me know when you girls are ready to film," Mrs. Shay told us. "I think we're ready to film now, Mom," Carly told her mom. Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson did a couple test-runs before filming a final copy. They also showed us what they filmed. "Do you think that we did a good job, Carly?" I asked my friend. "Yes, I think we did a good job, Angel," Carly agreed. Mr. Benson went upstairs to check on Sarah, James, and Henri. "I can almost hear Sarah and James doing their video," I told Carly and her mom. "Yep," Mrs. Shay agreed. "So, what would you like to do for your birthday on Friday, Carly?" she then asked. "I'm not sure, Mom," Carly replied. "I would love some ice cream cake from Dairy Queen." "My birthday was this past Monday," I told everyone. "Happy birthday, Angel!" Mrs. Shay wished me. Mr. Benson then came and we went back up to Sarah, James, and Henri's room. "So, are we going to cook anything for dinner, guys?" Carly asked. "Well, since Angel's birthday was this week, we thought we would like to take her out to eat for her birthday wherever she would like to go," James told us. "Where would you like to eat at, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "How about Red Robin at the Waterfront?" I suggested. "Okay then," James agreed. "Red Robin, it is!" "I really liked filming the skits with you, Mr. Benson," Henri admitted. "It was a pleasure filming them with you, too, Henri," Mr. Benson agreed. "Whose car do you want to ride in?" Sarah asked. "How about James's BMW?" I replied. "We can even listen to Maroon 5 on his phone!" "Did I mention that I have a BMW, too?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Yes, you did, Mrs. Shay," James replied. I went with Sarah, James, and Henri in their car to Red Robin while listening to Maroon 5's sophomore album, _It Won't Be Soon Before Long_. "I remember when my dad first taught me to drive this BMW when I was turning 15 years old," James remembered. Pretty soon, we got to my favorite song "Makes Me Wonder" which I always thought was a good birthday song. "I couldn't listen to music in the car back when I first learned to drive, but now that I get the hang of driving, I can listen to music as long as I don't kill people," James stated. "The 2000s had good music to dance to, and I have always loved this song ever since I was 13, just like Henri," I told everyone. Pretty soon, we arrived at Red Robin, where I ordered my usual bacon cheeseburger with bottomless steak fries and freckled lemonade, along with a birthday ice cream sundae. "Do you think this is as good as the dinner we had the night I learned to drive?" James asked me. "Of course, James," I replied. "Dinner was lots of yummy foods I liked at the time, like fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, corn..." "That is a lot of starchy food, come to think of it," Sarah told me. "My parents and I have a little something for you," Carly told me. I opened my birthday card and I got a birthday necklace as a present. "This looks just like the one I lost," I told Carly. "Thank you!" "You're welcome," Carly replied. Sarah, James, and Henri got me a TJ Maxx gift card with their birthday card from me. After dinner, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finding a Therapist

On a warmer Saturday than the last two, I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland, along with one of my other best friends, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie. James was cooking a special holiday dinner for us to eat: oven-fried catfish, stuffed cabbage, mashed potatoes, peas, pierogies, and halushki. Carly baked classic fudge-walnut brownies for dessert. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Hi, Sarah!" Carly greeted. "Can you help me find a therapist for some problems I am having?" "Sure, Carly," Sarah replied. "You and Angel can come into my bedroom, and we can talk." Carly and I followed Sarah into her bedroom, while Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson helped James and Henri with Easter dinner. "So you want to talk to a therapist, Carly?" I asked. "What for?" "I don't exactly know who to trust in the real world," Carly explained. "I know how you feel," Sarah empathized. "I didn't exactly know who to trust, either." "You didn't?" Carly asked. "Nope," Sarah replied. "Once, I had a boyfriend named John Paul who convinced me to see an R-rated movie at age 13." "During the summer when I was 15, I got asked to see an R-rated movie, too," Carly agreed. "That's funny," I told Carly. "I don't remember that." "Anyway, did you go see a therapist?" "I sure did," Sarah replied. "What do you look for?" I asked. "Well, a therapist has to be reliable and convincing in a positive way," Sarah stated. "They can't say bad things about who you are friends with." "What are some reasons for meeting with a therapist?" Carly asked. "Well, we all know not knowing who to trust is one reason," I replied. "Maybe for good daily advice and living life to the fullest, as well as learning how to take care of yourself and deal with your own problems," Sarah chimed in. "How long should I work with a therapist?" I asked. "For as long as you would like, Angel," Sarah replied. "If it helps you succeed in everyday life." "Where can I find someone?" Carly asked. "I prefer Psychology Today, although my service coordinator, case manager, or supports coordinator have made personal recommendations in the past," Sarah told us. "My therapist's name was Abbie Hawkey, who was a licensed professional counselor. Why don't you try speaking with her sometime?" James went to get us, as the weather was finally nice enough for him to take headshots of us. Sarah even tried on Carly's jean jacket over her tan dress and decided it looked better with Carly's flower dress. Mrs. Shay assisted James in taking the pictures of me, Sarah, and Carly. Mr. Benson and Henri put the finishing touches on dinner. As we ate dinner, we watched the video that we filmed last weekend about disclosing a diagnosis at work. Carly also shared her fudge walnut brownies with us for dessert, since she did not have any ice cream cake from her birthday left. Then, we exchanged Easter baskets. Sarah also had a special hair flower for Carly for her birthday. After we ate dinner, we all went home. "Thanks for a great dinner and evening, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Review with Snacks

On a chilly Earth Day, I met up with Sarah, James, and Henri at their apartment in Oakland for a lasagna and cheesecake dinner, in which afterwards, one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, joined us and brought yummy snacks like veggie sticks, cubed fruit, Triscuits, chocolate chip cookies, and bottled water. Since it was Earth Day, one of Sarah and James's classmates, Deborah, was joining us for a guest speaker on her current job. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Who is this, Sarah?" Carly asked. "This is one of my classmates, Deborah," Sarah introduced. "She helped us out with our Earth Day projects in which I got an A on and Sarah got a D on," James added. "Congratulations on your A, James!" Mrs. Shay congratulated. "I'm sorry to hear about your D, Sarah," Carly sympathized. Before Deborah began her speech, everyone got some snacks to eat. Deborah gave a speech on her job as a park manager at Frick Park. Her main jobs included cleaning up the litter and making sure the park was clean and tidy. Deborah even passed out some special "Save the Earth" pins for us to wear. She told us how we could come visit her at Frick Park some time, and she would give us tips on how to keep our Earth clean. After Deborah finished her speech and left, we played a game in which we talked about one thing we learned from the 15 weeks. "I learned when an appropriate time to disclose my autism at work could be, despite the fact that Henri was being so negative that day," I told everyone. Henri felt slightly offended by my comment, in which I then apologized. I passed the yarn to Carly. "I liked when Sarah gave me tips on finding a therapist last week," Carly stated. Carly passed the yarn to Sarah. "I learned that Molly Corbin was being unprofessional throwing a wild party to celebrate her 16th birthday, even though I was being professional by handling the situation as best as I could," Sarah stated. Sarah passed the yarn to James. "I learned how to do a perfect mock interview for my job at Woodland Summer Camp, in which I can't wait to become a counselor for the boys' cabin," James stated. James passed the yarn to Mrs. Shay. "I learned about how James has a girlfriend he misses very much by the name of Phillis, as she got a job," Mrs. Shay stated. Mrs. Shay passed the yarn to Mr. Benson. "I learned about how juggling gets you prepared for something stressful," Mr. Benson stated. Mr. Benson passed the yarn to Henri. "I learned about my strengths and weaknesses of being a cashier at Goodwill, just like Angel," Henri stated. We made a yarn web. James then announced that he was going to have back surgery the following Monday. Mrs. Shay got James a card, as she and all of us were very concerned for James and wanted to make sure that he was okay. Mrs. Shay even reported that she had back surgery once, too. "Thanks for a great 15 weeks, everyone!" I told everyone. "You're welcome," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
